


You love me, Right?

by AphNordicsXXX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: Yandere!Norway. I wrote this for Hetalia Kink Meme.
Norway is obsessed with Denmark, to the point of being a stalker. When Norway finally gets the chance to date him, he pounces. But dating Denmark is hard, especially when everyone wants him. Norway will have to use forcefull measures to make sure Denmark stay's his. But will Denmark survive with his sanity intact?
Prompt inside. Slow Updates. Rating will change!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "(This is my first request, I don't know if this is still active) The kink is the fact that Norway's yandere! I was hoping that he could be overly obsessed with Denmark to the point of stealing some of his things. Bonus if it has a forced lemon (with bodage maybe) and another bonus if Norway snaps at the other Nordics for getting too close. (I'm sorry if I didn't do this right!)"
> 
> Once this is complete, I'll repost it all so the chapters will be longer, or even if it's enough to be a oneshot, I'll make it one...
> 
> Slow updates, short chapters, but it will be completed!

Norway gave a small smile as his boyfriend held him. Yes, boyfriend. Norway is now dating the beautiful person that is Denmark. Norway was smiling because it was hard to get him when a lot of people wanted him. He had to comfort a distraught Denmark after all his previous boyfriends kept dumping him in less than a week.

“Are you smiling?” Denmark teased when he saw Norway's smile. Norway hid his face in the taller's chest, hiding his small blush and possessive smile. The smaller nation shook his head no. When Norway was sure his blush was gone, he wiped off the possessive smile, and faced Denmark. 

“No.” Norway said as he leaned in towards Denmark. Norway lightly kissed Denmark. When Denmark started kissing back, Norway started kissing his boyfriend possessively. Norway forced his tongue in Denmark's mouth, which caused the older nation to gasp. Norway smirked into the kiss, pressing his lips harder on the Danes. Norway slowly started unbuttoning the others shirt. When he was about to take off Denmark's shirt, his hands were grabbed and Denmark leaned out of the kiss.

“I'm sorry Nor. I'm not ready.” Denmark nervously looked away. Norway signed, coming to the conclusion that Denmark didn't want to take him. Norway sighed in annoyance, and rested his head on the others shoulder. “Don't be like that… I'm just nervous of messing it up Nor! I've never had sex before.” Denmark nervously confessed.

“You won't mess up Den…” Norway said, knowing Denmark was lying about his virginity. Someone as perverted and sex positive as him must of done it before. Denmark threaded his fingers in Norway's hair and combed through the younger's hair. Norway sighed, knowing this is the farthest they will get that day. Norway this smirked, knowing that he will be the only other person Denmark will do that to.

They sat there for an hour in complete silence. Denmark broke the silence when he blocked at his watch. “Nor its midnight. I think it's time for me to get home.” Denmark whispered in Norway's ear. Norway grabbed his boyfriend's arm tightly.

“Stay. It's late, and I don't want you to get hurt from being tired.” Norway looked at Denmark in faux innocence. Denmark thought for a moment, and Norway tightened his hold causing Denmark to wince. 

“Alright. I'll stay the night, but can the clothes stay on?” Denmark sighed. Norway nodded, wishing Denmark didn't just date Norway out of desperation. Sure Denmark said in that he has loved Norway since they were viking, but he had at least ten boyfriends before Norway.

“Let's go to bed.” Norway sweetly said as he lead his boyfriend to his bedroom. When they got there, Denmark took off his shirt, and threw it by the bed. He and Norway walked over to the bed, and they sat down. Denmark pulled off his socks, and threw them towards his shirt. Norway grabbed Denmark by the shoulders, and laid down. Denmark fell with Norway. Norway hugged Denmark's arm tightly and pretended to sleep, soft snores included. Denmark fell asleep quickly.

Once Norway made sure that Denmark was asleep, he quietly snuck out of bed and grabbed one of the others socks. It would be too obvious if both disappeared, so he took only one. He sniffed it, then sniffed Denmark's feet, trying to see if there was a difference in smell. They smelt the same to Norway. To Norway Denmark's feet smell beautiful. He quickly hid the sock in one of his pillowcases, and went back to his spot, hugging Denmark's arm.


End file.
